1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot and/or a method of controlling the same. For example, some example embodiments relate to a wearable robot for adjusting a walking speed and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is development of wearable robots that have various purposes of, for example, aiding movement of the disabled or elderly by assisting with muscle strength while moving, rehabilitation therapy for patients of muscle diseases, assisting with heavy military gear worn by soldiers, and lifting of heavy loads in the field of industry.
In general, such wearable robots for supporting muscle strength may include an upper extremity assistant wearable robot for moving an upper extremity and a lower extremity assistant wearable robot for moving a lower extremity. Between the two wearable robots, the lower extremity assistant robot is a robot that is worn by a wearer on a lower half and reduces a muscle strength load of the wearer by applying assistive torque to a joint of, for example, a hip or a knee. The lower extremity wearable robot for assisting with the lower extremity muscle strength may assist with various motions in the wearer's daily life, such as walking along a flatland or a slope, going up and down stairs, and sitting down and standing up.